Anata wo Tôsenbô
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Cette chanson-là, Tôsenbô, peut être interprétée différemment en fonction du feeling que vous avez, mais moi j'en ai déduit deux explications : une pour une fille qui suivrait le garçon qu'elle aime mais ne veut absolument pas qu'il la remarque, et une pour une fille qui posséderait deux personnalités. Je l'ai reprise car elle me faisait penser à ma situation amoureuse.. T T. OS


Fiction Vocaloid : Tôsenbô

C'est une chanson de Wowaka, un producteur Vocaloid que j'aime beaucoup, que j'ai cette-fois-ci adaptée en un OS, dont j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. C'est un OS, écrit sous l'inspiration et un peu avec des petits plans antérieurs à cette décision d'écrire. Je l'utilise car, Tôsenbô illustre parfaitement ma situation amoureuse, et pourtant elle n'aboutit à rien. Bref, légion seront mes sentiments personnels, donc beaucoup de moi-même dans cet OS. Bien entendu, il va de soit que la musique d'ambiance est la danse des canards... Nan je déconne – un peu trop.. - . La chanson est chantée par Miku, enjoy ^^

Bonne lecture.

/!\ Impératif avant de lire.

Dans cet OS, Miku possède trois personnalités dont les pensées seront

pour la Miku normale : bah, normalement

pour la Miku torturée : **gras**

pour la Miku possessive : _italique_

C'est parti mon kiki !

Encore, tu t'en va. Et tu les retrouve.**Devant ce mur invisible qui nous sépare. Je ne sais pas si je devrai te le dire, que je le suis à chaque fois que tu sors de cette salle de classe, le seul endroit au monde où j'ai le droit de ne pas détourner le regard lorsque, tu poses les yeux sur moi**. Mais alors je ne dois rien dire, rien regarder, rien penser. Je laisse le temps passer. _Et si.. Et si pour une fois je te gardais pour moi ? Ce serait méchant, n'est-ce pas de ne te laisser à personne ? _

_J'aime tellement voir tes cheveux voleter à l'entrée, sur le pas du portail de l'école. Et quand tu discutes avec tes... « amis » j'aime aussi te voir sourire. Je veux ce sourire. Je veux te le dire. _**Mais je ne peux pas, car dès que je t'adresse la parole mes mots s'embrouillent dans un flot de pensées et de ténèbres. **_Je veux être sur ton chemin__**. **_Et quand nonchalamment tu poses ta main sur mon bureau, ton horrible sourire dessiné sur tes lèvres, et que tu me demandes comment ça va, d'un air tellement innocent que la plus noire des nuits t'éclairerait, je bafouille et répond. Presque naturellement. Mais je m'accroche à ces liens défectueux, jaunes, comme mes souvenirs d'enfance qui ont noircis au moment où tu as éclairé ma vie. **Mais surtout, ne les salis, ces yeux qui me font rêver, ne me regarde pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me remarque ! Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. Après tout, ne suis-je pas qu'une ombre qui suit fidèlement chacun de tes pas, comme un chien affectueux le ferait ? Mais j'aimerais tellement être hors de mes limites, pouvoir me libérer face à toi..**. Et toi tu ne remarque rien, même si je souhaite être seule, seule avec celles qui me murmurent_ de te parler, de te faire mien, DE NE PAS TE LAISSER PASSER, _hurlent-elles en chœur. Quand je ne te réponds pas, à tes questions de politesse, tu laisses tomber, et par la même occasion, tu laisses tomber une atmosphère pleine de stress. _Mais celle qui me hurle de te garder pour moi, elle veut que tu jette un coup d'œil sur moi, que tu saches qui je suis, pas simplement ta voisine. Elle veut que je sois au travers de ta route, à jouer les obstacles, te barrer le chemin de la vie._ **Mais celle qui ne veut pas se faire voir, veut que je reste dans l'ombre, que tu n'aies aucune connaissances sur moi, ma vie, ou quoique ce soit qui s'y rapporte. Alors laisse-moi. Dit-elle.** Mais tous ces mots que tu prononces en ma présence, je les retiens et les retranscrits. Je les embrasse, espérant un jour que les miens prennent du sens comme les tiens en ont.

Après tout je ne te laisserai pas passer.

Tu es tombé. Et c'est moi qui souffre. **Pourquoi t'ai-je hélé, dans ce couloir sombre, près de cet escalier ? Hein, pourquoi, il faut que tu souffre ?! Et maintenant tu te traîne, sur ta chaise éloignée de celle des autres, tu pleures dans ton coin. Mais tu n'es pas si esseulé. Je suis là, moi, non ? Mais je me cache, et fais comme les autres, je me planque encore. Qu'est-ce que je suis lâche, à toujours me cacher comme pauvre insecte qui rampe. **Puis un jour, tu me le demande. Je frétille de joie, je saute presque partout. À l'intérieur. Mais dehors, ce n'est pas pareil. Et pourtant l'ombre que je suis a enfin réussie à rentrer dans ton cercle lumineux. _Mais il reste encore un obstacle, néanmoins sur MON chemin_. Tu ris encore et me tends cette main, que je saisis, le temps de me relever. **Je baisse encore la tête, mais tu ne t'en fais pas, tu prends tout ça, très,très bien. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ? Il semblerait qu'avec toi, ce soit le cas. Je crois que je suis pas encore dans la zone de non-retour.**_ Je veux la franchir, je veux que ce soit toi qui m'en sorte. Et si... Et si je les écartais ? Oui. _

_Oui, je l'ai fait, je les ai écarté de TON chemin, ils ne sont plus en train de parasiter TON chemin. Le mien est pourri, autant profiter du tien... Je les ai forcé, sans qu'ils le sachent. Ils sont partis, tous seuls, comme des grands, et si je faisais pareil ? Impensable. Alors je reste et j'occupe l'espace._ Ils sont retenus par leurs propres limites, moi cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus libre car je t'appartiens. Tu le comprends dis ? Tu me relève encore et souris, innocemment. _Continue, ne t'en fais pas des malheurs de ce monde. Tu auras bien le temps de les connaître. Et celle-ci qui se répète : allez, vas-y, fais-le tien ! Moi je ne veux pas. Il m'a regardée, j'en profite. Être tirée de cette nuit profonde qu'est la mienne ne me déplaît pas. J'apprécie même_.** Mais celle-là me tire encore vers elle, et me bassine avec ses « ne dis rien, ne fais rien, ne pense pas ».** Je ne les aime pas et pourtant...

ELLES SONT EN MOI.

Oui, touche ma main et prends-la, tiens-la bien fort, comme ça._ Finalement, j'aime être cet obstacle pas si gênant que ça sur ta route. Tu veux bien qu'on la continue ensemble ?_ **Mais je me regarde dans tes yeux, et y vois le reflet de quelqu'un qui est trop sombre, qui a trop fréquenté la tristesse. Tu ne t'en fais pas toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as bien de la chance, hein ? **

Continue à rire, je suis sur ton chemin, prête à te prendre, même si je sors de ton ombre pour rejoindre ta lumière...

SUR TON CHEMIN.


End file.
